


Cry Havoc

by Mythos43213



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:59:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythos43213/pseuds/Mythos43213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang's dead. He's been dead for 250 years after assassins sent in secret by Ozai and Azula did their job. No one knew the consequences. No one knew the cost. The world was never the same...but time moves on...what happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Man Comes Around

Cry Havoc  
By  
Joshua Trujillo  
  
Prologue - The Man Comes Around  
  
    The road was dark. It had been dark for her entire journey home. The dark had never bothered her, regardless of her lineage or current wealth. She had never been a shrieking violet. She'd made other violets shriek. She slowed her motorcycle as she came to a certain bend in the mountain road. She pulled off to the side, a promontory with a metal barricade set up there to keep people from going over the side. The turn wasn't a hairpin, but it was close enough. She turned the bike off and shifted the kickstand down. She swung her leg over the bike and stretched slightly. After all, it had been a long ride from her school at Ba Sing Se.

    Asami Sato pulled her helmet from her head and sighed as she walked slowly to the edge of the turn. She ran a gloved hand through her mane of thick, black hair. The hours spent on the road would have given her helmet hair. She wrinkled her nose at the thought, but what could she do? They didn't allow her convertible at the school and a motorcycle got better gas mileage anyway. She half turned and looked at her bike. Her sweetie seemed to glow in the darkness, though she knew it didn't. It was titanium white and chrome...the only thing white she'd ever owned and she could never figure out why she liked it so well. It just seemed to fit. Between her thighs. Asami could feel a smile curl at the edge of her lips and she turned back to the huge city below. Twinkly lights. She set her helmet on the railing and took in a deep breath, savoring the smells rolling up the mountainside. There were the bakeries cooking the morning pastries and breads, the foundry and metalworks just down the road, lit red from the forges, already clanging quietly in the distance. The newspaper would be setting out their deliveries to be on their way. The city opened its eyes to the new morning, rubbing the gunk out and yawning and stretching and wanting to hit the snooze button. She glanced at the watch on her arm and smirked to herself.

    As if on command, the sun peaked around the other end of the mountains that encircled the city. That's how it happened in Bay City. It went from dark to light and there never seemed to be any interveening shades. Her first year at Ba Sing Se caused her no end of embarrassment when the sky lightened in the morning and she stood, shocked, thinking that the world would be ending. She'd been mocked until a good friend, who had come from Bay City, explained why this had been weird for the girl.

    ...Bay City was like that. Like a pool of darkness, sitting along the black waters, stretching toward the Fire Empire to the southwest. Yeah, it was a cesspit, but it was _her_ cesspit.

    Light sprayed across the taller buildings first. Golden shafts shattered into a million, billion strands that bounced from building to building. But it never got down to street level. Never got to those that really needed it. Never got to those that did things in the dark. Never really illuminated the blackness.

    Asam raised a hand her to left eye and the patch that covered it. It itched. Sometimes, the itching drove her mad and she had to do something. She smirked to herself. It had been one of the reasons she ended up with so many...distractions...but the itch always returned. One day, she would find a way to satiate that itch and then she would know peace. Asami's smirk grew as she shoved her helmet back onto her head. For now, she would return home for the summer. Help her aging father and his interests...

    ...kill some bad guys...

    ...you know...normal summer vacay stuff...


	2. Workin' For The Weekend

Cry Havoc  
A Legend of Korra Fanfic  
By  
Joshua Trujillo

Part 1 - Workin' For The Weekend

The alarm sounded on her bed stand. She rolled over with a groan and smacked the little bells on the top, silencing the alarm. Her arm flopped back and she lay there in the stillness and darkness of her room.

This time of morning, the city lay quiet around her, though quiet was a relative term. She could hear the police driving around, the early delivery men on their rounds, the sharp clip of high heels on sidewalk from the ladies of the night. A sharp contrast to her home, all those leagues to the south. Down there, this early in the morning, there would be nothing but the wind blowing across the vast expanses of ice and snow. Desolate to some. She smirks in the darkness, thinking how her friends and the people she worked with would take that kind of thing.

She coughed out and sat up in bed, hugging her knees to her. She'd been in the city for a year and a little bit. Enough to see many of the sides of it through the year. She slung her legs off the bed and popped down to the floor and into a series of push-ups, then to her back for crunches...to her feet for side bends...this...that...

She stretched her shoulder as she walked in her bathroom and switched on the light. She blinked in the glare and tilted her head this way and that. One of the girls in the club had given her a new haircut. It looked short to her, but then she hadn't needed her long locks for warmth here...and, honestly, the shorter hair made her look a little older. More mature. Shorter in the back, the side came down to sharp points, which accentuated her face and neck. Made them look longer. She still wondered sometimes if this had been the right choice...her blue eyes stared back, unanswering.

Korra blew out a breath and picked up her toothbrush.

***

A light wind blew in the park as Korra jogged along, the music blaring in her earbuds. The player, as bulky as it was, had been a present to herself. Something she could use and justify using on a daily basis. She smirked as she turned the corner to the little set of hills overlooking the lake.

She took a deeper breath and pushed along the trail. Birds and other creatures scattered ahead of her, but never went very far. Like they were watching her. She had thought it odd, except some of them did that back home too. Maybe it was just curiosity?

At the top of the hill, Korra stopped and stretched in the dark before the dawn. The lake caught the lights of the city as red pulsed in the sky overhead. She unscrewed the top on the small bottle she carried and took a drink. She had to admit...the city had some of the best water. For a city.

She hit pause on her player and took an earbud out. Yeah. She sighed and took her other earbud out.

"You don't wanna do this," she warned to the air in front of her.

The bushes rustled again behind her as a thin man stepped onto the path. Korra turned to him as she set down her bottle. Okay, so, she knew that she presented a target. A...rather healthy girl. Jogging shorts. Tank top at best, though, as the weather turned warmer, her sports bra there to, well, keep everything in check. What was it that Shana said? She'd come jogging with Korra a couple times, but got disgusted because Korra...glistened...

Still, there was no call for this. It pissed her off. Like she would come out here and not-

The attacker charged at her. Korra set her feet and swung a knee upward. Pain cracked through her knee as it connected with his cheek, forcing her to put her leg back down. She spun away as the man clutched at his face on the ground. Maybe she broke his cheek. It felt damned hard enough. But it wasn't enough.

Korra tested her leg, then grabbed his left arm. She pulled it up, twisted it around her leg and wrenched it over her shin. She grinned at the satisfying snap of the limb. A keening whistle broke out of the man's face as she let go. Korra blew out a breath, bent to pick up her bottle, and turned back to him.

"Be glad that I'm in a hurry this morning," she said as she set her earbuds back in. "Next time, if you want a date, just ask. Don't be so grabby."

She hit the button on her player, turned and resumed her run.

***

Korra had gone home, showered, and gotten herself to her first job. Truthfully, she helped out at a dozen different stores, all of whom were owned by the same person, so she really only had one job...in several places.

Like the Cabbage Market. Stinky place, but she swept up from the night before and made sure that the excess cabbages were all out in the dumpster out back. And...that was it...on to her next job.

And it went like that. In this place, sweep to open. Clean the windows at the next place. Wash down the counter and help get the morning catch into the bins. Odd jobs, her dad had called it. Korra never minded because it was always different, none of it was ever difficult. There was the time that a squidstar attached itself to her arm and wouldn't let go, but all in all, those were minor.

The pay was pretty good. Sure, not as much as her friends made dancing at the club, but she wouldn't have to take off her clothes either. To be truthful, they had *some* clothes on in the end. Covering their ends...but not by much.

Shana and Opal both danced in the club. Shana thought Korra should try, but Opal hadn't thought she would do well. Sure, Korra had the killer body...but that was the problem. The patrons didn't like seeing a girl that could, and would, kick your ass. They liked the-the fantasy, Opal had called it. Korra had stepped back and realized Opal was right. She and Shana were both thin and gorgeous, but curvy and their muscles weren't as defined. Korra was proud of the body she'd built in her short life so far and she worked hard to keep it that way, so...no. Dancing didn't seem to be in her future. At least, not unless she got that desperate.

Noon time rolled around quickly and she finished her chores at Jimmy Po's Noodle Emporium. Jimmy was a large, affable man that had come from the North. A tribe area similar to Korras in the south. Jimmy set her lunch out on the counter, their unspoken payment to her. Lunch. Korra was always grateful for it.

"You know," Jimmy said as he sat down across from Korra. "Tenzin came to me yesterday. Said to try to get you into the club, dancing. Said it was Hiroshi's idea."

Korra swallowed the egg and shook her head.

"Not my thing, Jimmy," she twirled noodles around on her chopsticks. "You know that. So does Tenzin."

"Nah, I believe him that it was Hiroshi's idea," Jimmy said as he stood again. "His heart wasn't in telling me. I think he more wanted to pass it on to you."

Korra chuckled.

"I don't know why Hiroshi wants me to dance, but he always has," Korra shrugged. "Ah well. You told me. You did your job. Where am I going first?"

Relief washed over Jimmy's pudgy features. He knew Korra wouldn't rat him out, but in these days, it was always a dodgy thing. He took a breath and rummaged in his filthy apron for the tab slip.

"Looks like the usual noodle delivery for the Kitten Klub."

"Okay," Korra picked up the bowl and slurped happily. "Almost done here."

"Take your time," Jimmy chuckled as he made his way to the back. "The noodles aren't going anywhere."

***

Deliveries commenced at noon and in the afternoon. Very much like the odd jobs in the morning, the deliveries were from no set place to no set place. Noodles from Jimmy's to a few various places. Subs from this shop to this office. The police ordering take out from this place. Many of the younger cops were okay and even gentlemanly. The older cops were always skeezy bastards. She had taken to wearing her sleeves pulled up for any delivery to police stations. Young and old alike, they respected physical strength.

***

Korra opened the door to her apartment and set the sub sandwich down on her kitchen counter. An envelope lay there, white, unassuming and full of her day's pay.

...the first few times it happened, she got freaked out that there was a mysterious person breaking in to her apartment and...giving her money? Still...what if...

The longer she lived in the city, the more she realized that there were certain realities that she'd have to deal with. One of which is that, with so many fingers in so many pots, Hiroshi Sato was bound to have them clipped off if he weren't extremely careful. So, keep the help happy by paying them. Keep the feds happy by not telling them you're paying help at all. Or, maybe that was just blissful ignorance? So Korra, and her employment, fell under the radar, even as visible as she was. A thought struck her. Perhaps that's why he wanted her to dance? More money, sure, but less legal issues...

Korra shrugged at herself and picked up the envelope.

***

Korra lit her small oil lamp and opened her second textbook. Physics came a little easier than, say, literature, but it was still filled with strange concepts that were sometimes at odds with each other. She could tell you how hard to swing your fist to knock a mugger flat out, but now she needed to be able to describe that as a force and the arc of her fist and...still she studied.

An hour later, she finished her paper and stretched. Time for bed.

***

The darkness closed around her. She looked out her window toward the bay. The dark, inky waters stretched off toward her home, far to the south. Was it worth it? Would it be worth it? Korra sighed and turned over, letting her mind drift.

It was a busy life, but she thought it would be worth it.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first new fanfic in nearly two or three years. I get these ideas in my brain and they force their way out. Comments would be greatly appreciated, though I would ask that you bear with me (gao!) because I am a writer that likes LOOOOOOOOOOOONG story arcs. Everything WILL be revealed...it'll just take some time. As for time, I don't know how quick I'll be getting these parts out, but I want to keep them smaller so that I can get them out quicker. We'll see...hope you enjoy them! Again, comments! Thanks!


End file.
